1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a heat-dissipating fan of a computer device and, more particularly, to a method of controlling a heat-dissipating fan of a computer device that has reduced power consumption and noises.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers such as notebook computers or desk computers are important tools for daily use in browsing web pages, message passing, or data searching. During the operation of the computers, heat release is one serious problem that may cause computers to crash/down or may lower the processing speed of the CPU (central processing unit). Therefore, heat-dissipating fans are usually installed on the computer case or on the CPUs to maintain a favorable temperature during the operation.
Heat-dissipating fans are typically designed to discharge heat when the inner part of the computer has a high temperature. As a result, those heat-dissipating fans are under continuous operation or the heat may not be dissipated out of the computer. However, such long time period operation may raise electricity consumption and generate noises, and thus may bring some negative influence to the users. Accordingly, a heat-dissipating fan with a thermister (i.e. thermal resistor) has been proposed, which is able to adjust the resist value as well as the electrical current provided to the heat-dissipating fan depending upon the surrounding temperature. Nevertheless, such controlled heat-dissipating fan still cannot solve the problems about noise, and cannot precisely control the rotating speed of the fan blades.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved method to smartly control thermal dissipation of a computer, which can provide different operation modes for thermal dissipation under different situations of the computer and can effectively maintain the noise produced by the heat-dissipating fan of the computer in a predetermined decibel (dB) range, even in a long time operation, so as to mitigate the aforementioned problems.